Movie night and all that comes after
by anagoncalves
Summary: One shot about my favourite OTP, Doccubus, and the lack of sexy times in S5. Forgive me any errors, because English is not my first language, and also, this is my first fanfic! Enjoy and comment! I don't own the characters. Bo and Lauren belong to the beautiful people of Lost Girl and Prodigy Pictures.


This happens right after Kenzi leaves with Agnes, and Dyson appears shirtless from the woods. They have that little chat about how they are safe and evil never dies.

Dyson: "Well.. I'm off to the Dal! See you guys later?"

Bo: "Maybe some other day... Lauren and I got some catching up to do!"

Dyson: "Of course... Bye ladies!"

Lauren: "Some catching up to do, uh?"

Bo: "Yeah.. We've wasted so much time already... I don't wanna wait any longer! So... how do you feel about movie night?"

Lauren: "Movie night? Today?"

Bo: "Sure! Why not? I just killed the world today... and saved it! And I got you back... again... I think we should celebrate!"

Lauren: "Don't wanna talk about what happened with Hades?"

Bo: "Nop. Not today... I just want to be with you... I missed you so much Lauren..."

Lauren: "I missed you too Bo. Don't know what I was thinking..."

Bo: "Forget it. Let's go home. I need to change these war clothes. Then we can go out."

Lauren: "Ok babe. Lead the way!"

Bo and Lauren got in the camaro and drove to Lauren's apartment in the Dark territory. Spite Evony still was in her human form, she did allowed Lauren to continue in her Dark facilities.

Bo managed to get most of her clothes and weapons before she set fire to the clubhouse, and left them on the camaro's trunk. So, upon arrival at Lauren's apartment, Bo took a quick shower, while Lauren was choosing what to wear. Both of them knew it, if they showered together, they would never leave the apartment.

Lauren went to the guest room and did the same. In the bathroom Bo thought, "I will never let her go again", while she looked herself in the mirror. Being a Succubus it didn't took a lot of effort to look stunning, so a simple red tank top with V cut, and a black leather skirt, would make anyone go nuts! Lauren went for a skinny jeans that accentuated all her curves, and that pink blouse she wore that very first date, 5 years ago. Both women met in the living room, eyes blazing at each other, Lauren arousal quickly spiking as she saw the Bo's voluptuous bosom and toned legs in that outfit. Sensing Lauren's aura, Bo smirked and made her way to the Doctor.

Bo: "So... are you up for another test drive?"

Her innuendo wasn't lost in neither of them. So much had happened in 5 years, but the first date, change it all.

Lauren: "Hum...and what a drive!"

Lauren licked her bottom lip and grabbed Bo's waist. The Succubus was smelling Lauren scent and her eyes flashed the familiar blue. She gently caressed Lauren's cheek as her lips ghostly touched her mouth. Lauren was tingling with anticipation! Memories of what she felt that same night, the first touch, the first rush cursing though her body, and the first night they were together. The forbidden fruit, a human and a fae, a warrior and a healer, the dark and the light... all that appeared wrong, but always seemed to find its way for them to be together. Lauren moaned in Bo's mouth, but the Succubus was planning to tease!

Bo: "Later baby! I really, really want to go out with you!"

Lauren: "Alright missy, but two can play this game!"

Lauren said with a mischievous grin and got a "I dare you" look from Bo. The Succubus unconsciously smiled. They left the apartment and Lauren took the camaro's keys from Bo hand, who was left with a question face.

Lauren: "What? You said test drive..."

As Lauren swayed her hips in those tight jeans and high heel boots to the car, Bo looked stunned by her girlfriend's attitude. Sapphire eyes flashed again and Bo knew she was in trouble. They were never gonna get to that movie... Her Succubus wanted to come out and play.

Lauren was about to get in the car when she looked at a seductress Succubus crossing the street with steady and predatory steps. She smiled internally. She knew she won this round. Bo closed the distance between them with a bruising kiss, pinning Lauren in the car. Her hands grabbed Lauren's waist feeling her warmth, while her thigh got between the Doctor's. She touched all Lauren's back, hands running around all over her body, breasts, ass, all she could get. The Succubus was getting intoxicated by Lauren's arousal, and as she dove her hand between her legs, she saw how soaked her center was.

Bo: "Hum... so ready!"

Lauren only moaned in response. She was already flustered by their previous actions back in the apartment, let alone the explicit show of affection for public display. She never did take on the wild side of things, but with a Succubus as a girlfriend, she might as well loose all inhibitions. There was always a constant craving for Bo, but since Lauren was the voice of reason when it came to both of them, sometimes she felt a little bothered when it came to displaying excess of affections. But not now, not after what they both went through. She felt the primal need to be with Bo too. She trembled while Bo touched her, she felt the consuming need to be with her all the time. Perhaps the induced pheromones Succubae produced while arousing their preys. Lauren always in doctor mode shut it all down...

Lauren: "Ah... Fuck it!"

Bo: "Language doctor! Fuck what?"

Lauren: "You, me, here... I don't care! Just fuck me!"

Bo arousal spiked even more hearing Lauren be so explicit. She loved the sexy, after hours Lauren, even more so when she was like this, free spirit, wild and careless.

Bo: "I intent too. Repeatedly..."

Lauren only moaned in appreciation while Bo continued to assault her neck and kiss every inch she could get. Both women attacked each other like never before. The need to mark each as their own was unbearable. The doctor was starting to lose all mind and soul in the frenzy kissing. Bo's tongue was devouring Lauren's. But that wasn't enough. Lauren bite Bo's bottom lip making it bleed, while they continued to assault each other. That action only made the Succubus hungry for more. In one swift move, she picked Lauren up, while the Doctor put her legs around the Bo's waist. She lead them to the camaro hood, and she fiercely push them against it. Both moaned in response of the aggressiveness. Lauren smiled against Bo lips, letting her know she approved the action.

The Succubus wasted no time in exposing Lauren bra to the night's light breeze and she licked every skin could see. Her hands were pulsing a light orange light in Lauren thighs, making her sex throb even more.

Lauren: "You feel so good baby... I could just cum with you just touching me..."

Bo's eyes were the bluest Lauren had ever seen, and spite the Succubus was in charge, she was not afraid. She could never be afraid of her. And just like that, Bo took a little chi from Lauren, making her aura glow the brighest she ever seen, almost blinding her senses. It was an exquisite taste, Bo had previous felt it after Lauren got her temporary powers. But tonight something was different. Afraid she took too much, she gave some back and in that minute, Lauren's eyes shot the same kind of blue.

Bo: "Lauren... Your eyes... Didn't you take the antidote?"

Lauren: "I did!"

Bo: "But you are glowing... like me! And I sense something different!"

Lauren: "Baby I feel good. Don't worry. Just don't leave me like this... I'm so needy... I want you so bad it's hurting me..."

Bo took all the barriers between her and Lauren, and she licked and sucked Lauren's breasts, making her back arc at Bo's touch. The Doctor grabbed Bo's hair hard making her focus on where she was needing the most. Bo ripped Lauren's jeans, a bottom flew as she undressed her present roughly, marking her legs with small bites. She inhaled Lauren's sex, while she looked at her with a wicked smirk on her face. She took a first lick slowly, enjoying the feeling of seeing her lover come undone beneath her. She licked again through the already soaked folds of Lauren's sex, while she played with her fingers around her clit. Lauren was all moans and sounds, and the Succubus was purring with happiness. She entered one finger to see Lauren clench around her hand, and then took it out. Lauren missed the contact right away.

Lauren: "Don't fuckin tease!"

Bo quickly took her top and bra to feel Lauren skin on hers. She pushed herself on top of the hood, and covered Lauren's body, kissing her with such passion, letting her taste herself in that kiss.

Bo: "Do you know how good you taste Lauren? How good you make me feel?"

And with that Bo pushed two fingers inside Lauren making her moan in appreciation, while Bo sucked greedly her nipples. Lauren was in overdrive and already near orgasm. It didn't take long. It never took long with the Succubus. Bo maneuvered so now she was standing in front of the camaro's hood, with her full breasts on display and caressing Lauren's belly. Lauren was on the verge of ecstasy, Bo could see it, so pumped hard like never before. And she whispered:

Bo: "I love you Lauren..."

And she plunged her tongue together in her sex, mixing and playing with her clit, sucking it, licking it, until Lauren came screaming Bo's name, with a stream of blue chi being sucked from Bo.

Lauren: "BO! What was that?"

Bo: "Seams like your are a Succubus again Lauren! Blue eyes, blinding aura, sucking chi..."

Lauren: "Maybe the serum only cured my human aging. I have got to run some tests later..."

Bo: "Yeah... later! When are not done yet!"

Lauren: "We are never gonna be done!"


End file.
